finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of the Crystals (Chocobo Tales)
Legend of the Crystals is the final story in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. It is contained within the pages of the villain Bebuzzu and acts as backstory for both him and the world the game takes place in. It integrates themes common to the Final Fantasy series as a whole while remaining specific to the game. Overall, it is written in the style of a classic creation myth. Story Prologue Once upon a time, the universe was nothing but a vast expanse of emptiness. After endless cycles, into the perpetual void appeared the creator, bearing four crystals. The yellow crystal illuminated the darkness, bringing light into existence. The green crystal molded planets and stars from the nothingness, bringing the bountiful land into existence. The blue crystal blessed the land with water, bringing life into existence. The red crystal delivered the warmth of life to the universe, perpetuating the growth of all living creatures. However, there was one entity which looked upon the new universe unfavorably: the dark monarch who had ruled over the emptiness. To oppose the new form of the cosmos, the monarch brought into existence a fifth source of energy... the black crystal. The black crystal twisted light to cast a shadow. Much of the land was turned hostile and barren. The seas were made to rage and given the power to take life and deliver death. Fire became a force that could incinerate anything and everything within its crimson inferno. Like a parasite, the black crystal fed off the darkness inside the hearts of all living things. Its glow continued to become more distinct and powerful. When the world overflows with the darkness of anger, hate, and fear, the fragile balance of the crystals is shattered and the black crystal reigns sovereign over all creation. Light fades into shadow... Terra firma crumbles to dust... Water is turned to poison... Fire abolishes all... After the flicker of life beat so very strongly for so very long, will the form of the universe retake its original shape -- a lonely, empty void where darkness wields the specter of rule over all it surveys? Epilogue: Into Tomorrow Those brought into existence by the first four crystals were born in fear of the darkness. However, the creator had given his children the key to open all doors -- the potential to change. After countless years, certain creatures acquired wings that permitted them to soar through the heavens. Others grew fangs and horns to protect themselves, while some were even granted titanic bodies that allowed them to traverse the land without fear. Life spun itself into many shapes as the potential to change gave living creatures the chance to combat the darkness. Then came the last two races to be born into the cosmos. --- The first had no claws or fangs, nor a shell, but instead possessed wisdom... They came to be known as humans. The second had wings that carried them not into lofty skies, but between the world of darkness and this one... They came to be known as chocobos. Humans and chocobos... Only by working together did they finally overcome the monarch of the emptiness, Bebuzzu. This was how all living creatures declared an end to the fear of darkness, a solution that took over 40 billion years to come into realization. And finally, they step into tomorrow... The Game The final battle plays out as a game of doubles air hockey, with the four crystals acting as the pucks. Chocobo and Volg work together to direct the crystals to slam into Bebuzzu's true form while protecting Irma from being hit in turn. If Chocobo and Volg hit the puck together for a double strike, they can give it a temporary speed boost that will disable Bebuzzu's "hands" if it strikes them. However, Bebuzzu can utilize this attack as well, but it can be guarded against if Chocobo and Volg block it at the same time. Crazy Credits A secret bonus microgame that can be played during the credits, only accessible after completing Legend of the Crystals. Tap every "o" to gain points while avoiding the other letters which will deduct points. Secrets de:Die Legende der Kristalle Category: Chocobo Tales Stories